totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Uderz i staraj się nie zabić
Sportowcy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 3 Jak zwykle i jak na każdym początku odcinka, przed stadionem pojawia się Chris, tym razem w ręcę trzymał futbolowke. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Zawodników spotkało pierwsze wyzwanie mrożace krew w żyłach, bieganie na 400 metrów w trójkach, największymi frajerami okazali się Piłkarze, przez LeShawne która dwa wyścigi przegrała i Lukaninho który został wyrolowany przez dziewczynę. Na ceremonii, drużyna okazała się w miarę jednogłośna i jako pierwsza wyleciała Leshawna. A ja jestem Chris MClean i poprowadze dla was kolejny odcinek, co się będzie działo? Jakie katorgi dla nich przygotowałem? Chcesz się przekonać, to musisz oglądać najnowszy odcinek sportowców Totalnej Porażki!!! Stadion i okolice, drużyny. Drużyna Akrobatek Po spędzonej ciężkiej nocy w ochydnej szatni przegranych, rano każdy od razu wyleciał na dwór, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, pochodzić pogadać, byle tylko nie siedzieć w tym paskudnym miejscu. Alejandro stał obok ćwiczących Jo i Bricka. Oni obydwoje nie przejmowali się jego obecnością, a Al szukał jakiegoś sojusznika, każdy z uczestników znał popularnego pana kucyka. Alejandro: '''Wiecie, oglądałem 4 sezon i podziwiam wasz w upór w walce. '''Jo: '''Ty, widziałam co robiłeś w 3 sezonie? Nie nabierzesz mnie na swoje sztuczki. '''Alejandro: '''Ja nie chce nikogo wyrolować, a chce współdziałać z dwoma najlepszymi uczestnikami poprzedniego sezonu. Będziesz mogła być kapitanką drużyny... '''Jo: '''Nie wiem pomyśle..(Powiedziała udając w miare miłą) '''Brick: Jo wiesz, nas jest w drużynie 6, i wiesz przydałby nam się ktoś do s.... W tym momencie oberwał gałęzią od Jo. Założyli tajny sojusz jeszcze przed programem i miał go ten siusiumajtek za przepaści oj, nie nie! '' '''Jo:' Zgoda, niech będzie (powiedziała, by nie psuć atmosfery panującej w drużynie i żeby Alejandro nie wyczuł sojuszu, przez Bricka...) Brick czuł się zażenowany to juz miał zamiar iść: Brick: 'eeee.. To może ja juz pójde... ''Na tym się skończyło pierwsze ujęcie, nastepnę pokazało stołówke, gdzie walczyła Izzy z Chefem. Walka była taka jak zawsze, czyli Chef trzymał w ręce garnek a w drugim pałke. Walczyli jak zwykle na odległość. Chef odetchnął i krzyknął: 'Chef: 'Że też Chris Cię musiał wziąć... 'Izzy: '''Co boisz się Von Explosivo? hahaha '''Chef: '''Uspokój się albo...... ''I w tym momencie Izzy wykonała nokautujący cios. Ucieszona domalowała Chefowi okulary. Po chwili wybiegła z tamtąd z wielkim piskiem. Dj siedział sobie sam spokojnie przy wejściu do szatni i sam spokojnie odpoczywał. Bridgette z kolei siedziała/ leżała na trybunach i się opalała, nie można tracić słońca! ''Drużyna Basebollistów. ''Ooo tak... Miejsce w złotej szatni, coś pięknego i zarazem wygodnego! Cała drużyna siedziała sobie w fotelach, przy stole, takie luksusy przecież nie będa im się zdarzać co odcinek! Przy stole w karty grali Duncan, Lightning i Tyler. Atmosfera przy stole była troche napięta, ale była do zniesienia. Najbardziej to się kłócili Tyler z Duncanem. ''Tyler: W końcu wygrałem! DUncan: '''Nie! Zabrakło Ci 8 oczek! '''Tyler: '''Licytowałem 150! '''Duncan: '''Nie bo 160! Nie kłam mnie bo pożałujesz. '''Tyler: Ale ja nie kłamie!!! Duncan: 'Ta aa chcesz poczuć moc mojej pięści? ''I tak przez całą grę.. Nieraz co chwile Lightning przewracał oczami, ale zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić... Za to Courtney i Olimpia rozmawiały sobie po cichu. Pewnie o stategii? Ale niestety nawet my nie zdołaliśmy usłyszeć co one gadały... ''Piłkarze: ''W tej drużynie sytuacja była chyba najbardziej klarowna. 3-osobowy sojusz i pozostała jedna Ann Marie. Można by rzec miała przekichane. Ale ona tym się nie przejmowała. Greg spał do tej pory zmęczony, po ciężkim bieganiu... Nie znosił wysiłku. Eva już cwiczyła bajcepsy. A Lukaninho był samotny na murawie i cwiczył, grunt to dobra forma! Wyzwanie Wejście na stadion zostało przy ozdobione, zostały przygotowane 3 tory dojść. Czekał tam już Chris i Chef, narazie rozmawiali: 'Chris: '''Mówiłem żeby go nie brać.. Źle mu kontrakt przygotowałeś.. '''CHef: '''A może ja to jeszcze jestem od kontraktów? '''Chris: '''Po prostu nie powinneś mu dać, ustalać warunków.... '''Chef: '''Jakbyś Ty regularnie płacił to ja bym dobrze pracował... ''Kłócili się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Ale Chris zerknął na zegarek. Czas na wyzwanie! Zapowiedział przez megafon, że mają być przed wejściem do szatni. W około 15 minut zjawili się wszyscy, 15 uczestników. Czas było przyszykować małe zmianę w zasadach. Bo Chris zgodnie z umową w kontrakcie z jednym zawodników miał, taki zapis wyzwanie co 3 odcinki. '''Chris: A więc wszyscy do szatni. Przebieracie się. Akrobatki mają stroje na niebiesko, na czerwono basebolliści i na czarno żółto piłkarze. Biegiem biegiem! Zawodnicy i zawodniczki potrzebowały około 20/30 minut by się przebrać. Oczywiście chłopacy pojawili się wcześniej. Przed wejściem były trzy dywany w kolorach drużyn. '' '''Chris: '''Macie stanąć na dywanie swojej drużyny tylko jedno "ale" macie wybrać kapitana na to wyzwanie! Przypomnie dzisiaj wyzwanie piłkarskie! '''Courtney: '''Ale to niefair bo Piłkarze, mają piłkarza w składzie! ''Courtney przytaknęła cała reszta. CHris: Sami drużyny wybieraliście nie mój problem! Kapitanem akrobatek będzie? Alejandro: '''Ja proponuje Jo! '''Brick: '''Popieram. '''DJ: '''Niech będzie. '''Chris: '''Ok, kapitanem akrobatek będzie Jo. Basebolliści kogo wy bierzecie? '''Tyler: '''Ja chce być! Ja chce być. Chce udowodnić swoją klase. '''Duncan: '''Ok, ale jak przegramy to nie licz na taryfe ulgową. '''Chris: '''A piłkarze biorą? '''Eva: '''Od nas będzie piłkarz kapitanem. Agrrr. '''Greg: Loozik popieram. Lukaninho: '''Nie wiem czy zasłużyłem? '''EVa: '''Nie denerwuj mnie, jak przegramy to będzie kogo wywalić! '''Chris: Ok, jak najbardziej mi się to podoba. Czyli stanijcie na dywanach i kapitanowie jako pierwsi, będą wyprowadzali swoje drużyny. ''Rozbrzmiał Jingiel. I prowadzący ich Chris, wyprowadził kapitanów z drużynami z tzw. "Katakumb". Kapitanowie czuli dumę. Inni szli poprostu bo musieli, a inni bo chcieli. Udali się na stadionową murawe. Była tylko jedna bramka, po wschodniej części boiska. Zadanie piłkarskie bez całego boiska? '' '''Lukaninho: '''A gdzie druga połowa? Jak ty chcesz zrobić to zadanie? '''Chris: '''Normalnie każda drużyna z każdą drużyną rozegra po serii rzutów karnych. '''Lukaninho: '''CO!? Miało być prawdziwie piłkarskie zadanie, a karne moga być nawet w piłce ręcznej. '''Chris; '''I co z tego. Pierwszy mecz odbędzie sie między Basebollistami a Akrobatkami. Macie 20 minut na przygotowanie. Potem zagrają Piłkarze z przegranymi! I ostatni mecz między Piłkarzami i poprzednimi wygranymi. A więc, czas na przerwe! Kto wygra w drugim wyzwaniu, czy Basebollisci obronią tytuł mistrzów? A może piłkarze wygrają? Oglądajcie nas po przerwie! Przerwa. '''Chris: I '''wracamy po przerwie! Z Chefem doszliśmy do wniosku, że skoro Tyler i Lukaninho, zarekomendowali się, jako kapitanowie, że w razie porażki odejdą to dzisiaj kapitan z przegranej drużyny odejdzie! Wszyscy prócz kapitanów: Yeaaaa!!!!! ' Alejandrooo!!! Jeśli przegramy nie żyjesz... W jego słowach zawsze czuć intryge!!! ' Dzisiaj wygramy! Nie ma szans! ' '''Jo ziomy! Napewno zostane na nastepny odcinek! To looozik!!! ' Musimy wygrac, a przynajmniej nie przegrać, bo skoro przegramy wyleci mój sojusznik.... I będę miała wtedy problem... Na kapitanów spadła wielka odpowiedzialność, nie tyle co za drużyne a co za siebie! Każdy z nich będzie chciał udowodnić że jest lepszy od innych. Ale czy pomogą im inni? Czy nikt nie będzie chciał wykopać swojego kapitana? oto jest dobre pytanie! ''Rozgrywka 1:'' ''Chef odliczał sekundy do końca tych umówionych 20 minut. Miał znów w wyzwaniu sędziować, ale to była jego głowna rola w tym sezonie! '' '''Chef: '''Ok czas minął podajcie trójke strzelców na każdy mecz i każdy kapitan ma to teraz zrobić. Macie minute na ogłoszenie składu i wybrac bramkarza! Jeden z kapitanów tylko naradzał się z drużyną a był to Tyler. Luka odrazu ogłosił skład: ''Lukaninho: Oczywiście Ja, Eva i Greg! Bronić będe ja.'' '''CHef: '' to przegram zakład o zwycięstwo dziś... Dawałem na Akrobatki...'' Słysząc Lukaninho, według niej najtrudniejszego rywala, chociaż go nie znała też się wyrwała by nie być "gorsza". Jo: 'Dobra ja strzelam i bronie. U nas jeszcze strzelają Brick i Alejandro widziałam co potrafił w TPWT. ''Na twarzy Al'a zagościł nikły uśmiech, ale jednak uśmiech. Na samym końcu Tyler podszedł do Chefa, troche przestraszony siłami rażenia rywali, oni faktycznie mieli silnych zawodników, ale jednak nie obeznanych w piłce.. '''Tyler: Od nas... Lightining i Duncan który stanie na bramce, by oberwał jak najwięcej, oraz ja. Alejandro zaczął już obmyślać swoją pierwszą intrygę, skoro Tyler jest kapitanem i jak przegrają wyleci, to Duncana to ucieszy i Courtney wkurzy, ale tego nie chciał by Court się wkurzyła, ją jeszcze można by pomanipulować. Alejandro podszedł do Duncana. Alejandro: ' Chodź na słówko. '''Duncan: '''Czego chcesz? '''Alejandro: '''Chcesz by Tyler wyleciał? '''Duncan: '''Jasne, '''Alejandro: '''Wiem jak może wylecieć, '''Duncan: '''No jak? '''Alejandro: '''Ty jesteś bramkarzem, czyli jeśli zawalisz większość strzałów przegracie obydwa mecze, a potem wyleci Tyler! ''Uderzył go lekko w bark. '''Duncan: Dobre, czyli chcesz bym się podłożył? Alejandro: '''Tak. '''Duncan: Ale co będę miał w zamian? Alejandro: Brak Tylera? Duncan: '''Hmm, podpisz ten dokument (wyciągnał zreszenie się 30 % wygranej w tym sezonie) '''Alejandro: No nie wiem, Ty i tak na tym zyskasz bez podpisu 'DUncan: '''Podpisujesz, albo nie ma mowy, ''Niezadowolony, ale jednak podpisał, wie, że przy najbliższej okazji będzie mógł wylecieć, więc warto zacząć ludzi sobie urabiać, a 300 000 $ z 1 000 000 $ to niedużo. '''Duncan: '''Ok, dzisiaj odpuszcze wyzwanie! ' Jaki, frajer z tego Tylera, z Alejandro też, drugi raz nie dam się tak łatwo wykopać! Chef: 'Ok, no to rozgrywkę czas zaczać, Piłkarze na trybuny. Jo na bramke, a strzelać będzie na początku Tyler. ''I pierwszy emocjonujący "mecz" się rozpoczął. Obydwie drużyny chciały wgrać ale mogła tylko jedna! DO pierwszego karnego miał podejśc Tyler' i bronić miala Jo. Wziął długi rozpęd uderzył w lewy róg i piłka jakimś cudem ugrzęzła w bramce. Czemu cudem bo otarła się o ręce Jo. 1-0 dla Basebollistów. Teraz miała być zamiana strzela Jo i broni Duncan. Jo wzięła rozbieg i uderzyła strzał pod poprzeczke i Duncan nawet nie musiał udawać że nie broni! 1-1. Zaraz miał uderzać Lightning a tradyjcnie bronić bramkarka Jo. Miał być jak on to mówił "męski pojedynek" i za wszelką cene chciał wygrać. Lightning okazał się sprytem i uderzył lobem jak to zrobił "pirlo w meczu anglia-włochy". 2-1! Na trybunach rozległy się brawa. Tylko nie pocieszony wydawał się Duncan...Do strzału podchodził teraz Alejandro, a bronić miał Duncan. Alejandro strzelił w lewo, duncan specjalnie rzucił się w prawo. i 2-2! Być może ostatnia runda, albo i nie. Do karnego teraz decydującego miał podejść Duncy i broniła Jo. Duncan wziął uderzył ponad poprzeczką zostaje nadal 2-2, najbardziej wściekła była Courtney, zadowolony uśmieszek było widac u Al'a i Duncana. Uderzać będzie Brick i broni Duncy. Brick myślał chwile nad strzałem, aż wyrwał się głos Jo "strzelaj siusiumajtku", zdenerwował uderzył i poszło na 3-2! Pierwszy mecz wygrały Akrobatki! W drużynie Basebollistów było ponuro, nawet Duncan takiego udawał. '''Chef: Ok, 3 pkt dla Akrobatek, które mają przerwe! Za 3 minuty mecz Basebolliści a Piłkarze. Na trybunach Duncan usiadł obok Tylera i wyszeptał na ucho, złośliwym głosem: Duncan: ''Już P O T O B I E! F R A J E R Z E! '''Tyler: CO!? Duncan: 'Dobrze słyszałeś! '''Chef: '''Ok, zaczynamy mecz! Tym razem zaczną Basebolliści! ''Kolejne starcie się rozpoczeło, tym razem jako pierwszy miał uderzać Lightning, a bronić "tymczasowy" kapitan rywali. Lightning wziął rozbieg uderzył i nie ma GOLa! Piłkarz zawodowy to obronił! (NIEEE!!!! wyrwało sie z głosu człowieka światło..). Teraz do karnego podchodził poprzedni bramkarz i miał bronić Duncy. Luka wziął rozbieg uderzył na bramke.. Gooool, w okienko 0-1. Duncan ani się ruszył. Teraz do karnego podchodził Duncan, wiedział że jak spieprzy przegrają, a Tyler wyleci. Ale najpierw podszedł do Luki i cos mu powiedział. ''Duncan: Strzelam w sam środek bramki, '''Lukaninho: '''Skąd mam Ci niby wierzyć? '''Duncan: '''A myślisz że ostatniego bym przestrzelił? Jeśli przegramy, to Tyler wyleci, a jak chyba wiesz to mój wróg? '''Lukaninho: '''Ale jak mnie okłamiesz nie żyjesz! ''Duncan wziął i uderzył tak jak mówił w sam środek bramki, Luka nie miał problemu z obroną 0-1 nadal! Do decydującego strzału podeszła Eva. Duncan nie wiedział gdzie możesz strzelić i tu był problem. Eva strzeliła w lewo, Duncan przez przypadek też się rzucił w lewo i obronił. Zostało 0-1!!! Chef ocierał pot z wrażenia, narazie jakby tu wygrali basebolliści wszedł by mu zakład z Chrisem! Do karnego podchodził Tyler! Uderzył i wyrównał wynik meczu 1-1!!! Luka uderzył ręką w ziemie, miało być łatwe zwycięstwo a Greg będziecie decydował a on się na piłce nie zna! PROBLEM! Do karnego podchodził Greg, Luka podszedł i mówi: ''Luka: strzelaj mniej wiecej na wysokośc jeden metr, obok słupka wejdzie, tak się z Duncanem ugadałem.'' Greg tylko kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, jeden strzał i Tyler może wyleciec. Wziął rozbieg, uderzył w miare dokładnie, ale piłka trafiała w rękawice Duncana.. Tyler tylko paznokcie obgryzał, ale preślizgła się przez rękawice Duncy'ego i wpadła do siatki! Wygrywają Piłkarze 2-1!!! ''Chef: Oj oj, wygrywają Piłkarze i zaraz rozegramy decydujący mecz o zwycięstwie! Ale wiemy że dzisiaj z gry wyleci Tyler! ''Narazie Courtney nie domyślała się intrygi, Al siedział zadowolony, a Duncan, też niczego sobie. CHef: '''Niech zacznie się ostatni mecz! Na przeciwko siebie w meczu o zwycięstwo mieli stanać Akrobaci i Piłkarze. Jo oraz Lukaninho. Karne zapowiadały się emocjonująco! Do pierwszego karnego podeszła JO , a bronił właśnie jej rywal! Uderza w okno i 1-0! Zaraz zaczyna się rewanż, Luck uderza broni babochłop. Luka chciał zbyt finezyjnie to zrobić.. uderza ponad bramką... Zaczynają się gwizdy od reszty drużyny i trybun. Do karnego teraz podchodzi Brick, strzela płasko po rogu GOOOOL! 2-0! Chef happy, zarobi kolejne 10$. Do decydującego karnego podchodziła Eva, uderzyła strzał od poprzeczki wpada do bramki, nadzieje wracają 2-1. Alejandro brat, piłkarza Jose/Carlosa(nie pamiętam) Greg i Eva się głowili jak go rozproszyć. Alejandro ustawił sobie piłke i zaczął rozbieg a Greg krzyknął "Al, Al, nie lubi jak się do niego mówi AL".. Alejandro się zdekoncetrował i zamiast uderzyć piłkę, tylko ją poruszył. I niestety zostało to uznane za strzał! Luka mógł spokojnie odetchnąć! Greg uratował ich już napewno, ale teraz musiał strzelić. Wziął taki sam rozbieg, uderzył identycznie jak ostatnio 2-2!!!! Czas na serie dogrywki kapitanów, przewage psychologiczną miała Jo, która swój pojedynek wygrała. Najpierw jednak teraz do karnego podszedł Luka. Uderzył w okienko i 3-2. I Jo była w problemie, nie strzeli, nie będzie klasy gospodarzy... Wzięła rozbieg uderzyła lekko w lewy róg bramki. Luka się wcześniej położył. Ale bezradniej próbował wstać, i rzucił się, wyybił piłke na bok! Jo tylko krzyknęła "NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" ''' '''Jak mogłam z nim przegrać to niemozliwe????? ' Udało się, chyba cud nademną czuwał.... ' '(On sobie tańczył z radości i śpiewał"Tyler wyleci", zaraz jednak odchrząknął) : Tyler wyleci i dobrze! Teraz nic mi nie grozi! Chef; No to nic dzisiejsze wyzwanie wygrywają Piłkarze, drudzy znowu są akrobaci i ostatni z którymi spotka się Chris na eliminacji to Basebollisci. Ceremonia Loża Vipów, siedzą wszyscy Chris, i przegrani, gospodarz się odezwał: Chris; '''No to dzisiaj głosujemy wyciagać przyrząd do głosowania! '''Duncan: '''Mówiłeś że dzisiaj przegrany kapitan odpadnie!? '''Tyler tylko odetchnął. Chris: '''A tak, żartowałem! '''Duncan: Odejść ma TYLER! Wtedy wstanęła Olimpia: Olimpia: 'Chris, patrząc na Twoją popularność która maleje nie powinneś sobie pozwolić na problemy, zepsują Ci reputacje. ''Chris się zastanowił: 'Chris: '''I w takim razie dzisiaj odpadnie Tyler! Do zobaczenia w alei wstydu stary! ''W tym momencie Olimpia wiele zyskała u Duncana, ale i straciła troche u Courtney. Lightning poszedł szybko zadowolony. Aleja Wstydu! Tutaj czekał Chris by wpakować go do limuzyny frajerów. '''Tyler: No cóż zawaliłem... (odjechał) Chris: Oj zawalił zawalił, ale co następnym razem!? Musicie koniecznie oglądać SPORTOWCÓW TOTALNEJ PORAŻKIII!!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki